


Symmetry

by TheSoulReader



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Because Maka has to know everything, Education, F/M, First Time, Pining, patience - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:45:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7492236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoulReader/pseuds/TheSoulReader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For KiMa week.  I actually don't ship KiMa at all, but a loyal reader requested some Kid/Maka smut, so I thought I'd oblige.  As always, I use Kid as an augmentation for Soul and Maka's relationship vs Kid and Maka being a real couple.  I hope y'all enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QuantamTheory1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantamTheory1/gifts).



Kid sat quietly, leaning back in his chair and enjoying the creak of Italian leather as he primly crossed one leg over the other.  He sipped from his teacup, a small smile hidden behind porcelain as he indulged in a late afternoon Earl Grey.  The beverage sat warm and light in his belly, the heat seeping into his fingertips as he held it.

Golden eyes peered over the rim as he watched his company tug at the hem of her skirt before she mirrored his position, though her posture was considerably more rigid than his.  Anybody who didn’t know her well would simply assume she was trying to remain professional, but Kid knew better.  You didn’t spend twelve years fighting side by side with someone and not pick up on the subtleties of their body language.

Another quick sip was taken before Kid placed his cup and saucer on the coffee table.  His hands returned to his lap, fingers immediately interlocking and resting demurely on a thigh.  He watched the blonde woman pull her lower lip into her mouth before she frowned.  Ashen brows pulled the skin of her forward down while her nose crinkled up, and had he not known this was simply how she looked when she was carefully considering her words, he would have been terrified.

When she did speak, the words that reached his ears were not what he had been expecting.

“I need you to take my virginity!” she blurted, cheeks reddening, though bright green eyes stared brazen and bold into saffron.

His fingers twitched his lap, but Kid gave nothing away.  His head tipped slightly, raven hair falling over his forehead to briefly cover one eye.  A slow blink, a small shift in his position, his head tipping the other way as he adjusted his posture.

“Why?” he asked simply.

She frowned again, chin raised indignantly as she snapped, “Why not?”

And he laughed.  It was not loud or boisterous.  It was barely more than a chuckle, really.  But he did not laugh often and it was clear she was surprised to hear such a sound coming from him.  Unfortunately, she interpreted it incorrectly and stood abruptly, making for the door.

“Maka?  Where are you going?”

“I came here for help, not to be laughed at!”

He reached out and grabbed her wrist.  His grip was loose, making it obvious that if she truly wanted to leave she was welcome to, but she was also welcome to stay.

“I wasn’t laughing at you.  I promise.  Come back and sit, mm?”

She turned to him, skepticism in her gaze, but she acquiesced.  This time she flopped herself down on his couch, kicking off her shoes and tucking her socked feet beneath her.  Her entire demeanor transformed from closed off and combative to open and vulnerable in a matter of seconds.  But that was nothing new.  He was used to it.  That was just Maka.

“I’m twenty-four years old and I’ve never had sex.  It’s pathetic.  Everybody else has done it!”

“I’m sure that’s not true.  Certainly not everybody has…”

“Tsubaki and Star were 15 and 17 and they fucked each other.  Liz and Patty lost their virginities before they ever met you.  And we all know your first time was with Jacquie because she wouldn’t shut up about it.”

Kid winced, partially at the torrent of words spewing from Maka’s mouth, partially at his memory of sleeping with Jacquie.  It honestly hadn't been his proudest moment.  He had obsessed non-stop over the lack of symmetry sex entailed.  He was amazed he had even been able to get it up, let alone finish.  Jacquie had been surprisingly patient, the very antithesis of her nature, but it seemed she hadn't wanted it to be completely horrible for him.

A pale hand combed through inky strands as he huffed, mostly to himself.  His eyes met hers again, watching as she squirmed in her seat before averting her gaze.

“What about Soul?  I’m sure he hasn’t…”

“Soul slept with Kim,” she whispered.  There was no venom in her voice.  No heat.  No anger.  Her words were disconcertingly emotionless.  “It really wasn’t that long ago.  Couple months.  But he did.”

“But I thought Kim and Jacquie were…”

“They are.  But things are pretty open between them.”

“And you two are…”

“We are...but we’re not.”

“How’d you find out?”

Maka snorted and held up a pinky.

“No secrets.”

“So, what does losing your virginity have to do with me?  I mean, isn’t Soul the one you should…I’m not your…you don’t…” Kid fumbled awkwardly.  He was usually so poised and stoic, and sex was something he spoke very candidly about it.  Truth be told, ever since he’d gotten his OCD under control he'd had his fair share of fun.  It wasn’t openly advertised, but he was certainly aware that Maka knew about it.  He figured it disgusted her, and he should be the very last person she came to with such a request.

“I’m not angry at Soul.  I have no call to be.  I don’t own him.  We’re partners…we’re friends.”

“You love him.”

Maka laughed at the assertion.

“Of course I do.  How could I not?”

“You’re _in love_ with him,” the Shinigami clarified.

Maka had no response for the accusation save for shifting even lower in her seat, eyes boring a hole into the pristine marble floor.

“I need to know what it’s like, Kid.  I can’t stand it.  I can’t stand listening to Star talk about it all the time, or Tsubaki telling me how relaxing it is, or Liz chatting with Patty about her latest filthy exploit.  I can’t…I can’t feel like I’m being compared to somebody else when I don’t…know.”

And then he understood.  Maka would tell Soul how she felt.  Eventually.  The reality was he already knew and felt the same, but he was waiting for her.  He was always waiting for her.  It was likely that his romp with Kim had something to do with Maka.  And alcohol.  Most definitely alcohol.  And while he didn’t want to betray his friend, the other reality was that Maka’s body was hers to do with as she pleased.  He could try to change her mind, but it had been made up before she’d even arrived.

He slumped forward, clasped hands dangling over his knees. It was most undignified, but he needn’t stand on ceremony for her.  She’d seen him have a meltdown over an asymmetrical corpse.  She could deal with a brief display of shitty posture.

“Why me?”

“Isn’t the fact that I trust you enough?”

Kid shook his head gently, a soft, if not wry smile on his face. 

“I don’t have any romantic ideals about losing my virginity.  Not anymore.  But I need to be able to understand without the pressure of feelings.  Not that I don’t care about you!  I do!  It’s just that it’s not…!”

He held up a hand and chuckled again.

“I get it.  It’s ok.”

He should have felt hurt, but really, he only felt understanding.  This was an educational experience.  This was practice.  An exercise in trust and patience.  Soul was exceedingly patient when it came to matters involving Maka, but he was also highly emotional to the point of being volatile.  Add sex into the mix and he would be a ticking time bomb of overstimulated stupidity.

Kid, on the other hand, was equally patient but analyzed every and all situations.  He enjoyed educating in much the same way that Maka enjoyed learning.  He’d actually taken the virginity of quite a few young women and he did it in large part because he took immense pleasure in teaching them about their bodies.  About how good they could feel.  It was a twisted point of pride.

Maka’s choice made a lot of sense when he thought about it that way.

“So, will you…?”

He deliberated for only a second more before he rose to his feet and strode over to the couch.  One hand was buried deep in the pocket of his perfectly pressed slacks, curled into a nervous fist.  The other extended with the gentle grace that Maka was familiar with.  When her hand slid into his, warm and inviting, he knew there was no turning back.  He would still try.  He would still offer.

She wouldn’t say no to his advances.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't listen to me when I say something is only so many parts. They're done when they're done. I have this really weird aversion to chapters that are much longer than 2000 words, so I average 1500-2100. Anything longer than that and I feel compelled to break it up.
> 
> So here's chapter two of however the fuck long this is gonna be!

Kid’s room was surprisingly unembellished.   The rest of the house was lavish and well furnished, but the Shinigami’s private space, though spacious, lacked the same character.  The walls were a smoky blue grey accented with white trim, the furniture consisting of a pair of polished oak dressers that gleamed with good care and were adorned with pictures of himself with his friends. 

A wrought iron mirror hung directly over one of the dressers, his mask hung neatly next to it on the left side while his cloak hung on the right.  Maka commented on the display and Kid explained that looking in the mirror before donning the attire helped to keep him grounded.  It reminded him of who he was before his father’s death, reaffirmed who he was as a person in the present, and confirmed his permanent position as the leader of the DWMA.

Maka and Kid were very similar people, and the blonde required no further explanation.

The raven made his way about his room with ease, removing his suit jacket to hang on the back of the now closed bedroom door.  His fingers flicked open the buttons of his shirt cuffs and he loosened his tie, golden eyes flicking to Maka occasionally.  He was already gauging her reactions to him, analyzing before he made any attempt to physically engage her.

Green eyes tracked him about the room, but the young woman remained silent.  She was nervous but not uncomfortable.  Her weight rested on one leg, hands hanging limply at her sides.  Her fingers twitched intermittently, but her breathing was fairly steady.  It had quickened when she’d entered the bedroom, but there was no doubt it was equal parts anticipation and jitters.

“Tell me Maka, have you ever done anything at all with another person?” the Shinigami inquired.

She nodded her head a little, foot raising to scratch at the back of her calf.

“Nothing major.  A little kissing with Harvar.  It was…ok, I guess?  I don’t know.  We were kinda rushed.”

Kid hummed, removing his tie to drop it in the laundry basket before popping open the first two buttons of his dress shirt.  His shoes followed next, being slipped from his feet and then picked up to be placed neatly in his walk in closet.

“Death on a doorknob, Kid!  Do you have any suits that aren’t black!?”

He looked at the blonde quizzically.  Even after all this time he was never quite sure when a question was rhetorical.

“No?  I mean, there may be a dark blue one in there somewhere.  But really, what does a Shinigami need colorful suits for?  I’m a death god, not a unicorn.”

“You’re unique enough to be a unicorn,” Maka intoned.  “Perhaps a very drab one, but definitely a unicorn.”

He chortled at the sincerity, closing the gap between them as he did so.  His hands alighted on her hips and he shushed her gently when she jumped beneath his touch.

“It’s ok, Maka.  It’s just me.”

He reached up to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear.  His thumbs circled over her hip bones and he breathed slow and deep.  He wasn’t in a rush.  Patience was paramount. A student would never absorb a lesson if they were too overwhelmed to process it.

“Can you touch me?” he asked. 

He noted her shiver when he made the inquiry, felt the slight backwards shift of her frame while she thought about it.  Touching was the obvious first step, but her hands had not moved from her sides, dangling carelessly even as he held her.  He wasn’t terribly close, the proximity between the two of them a bit greater than when they were teenagers and would “touch dance” as Maka had called it. 

“Do you _want_ to touch me?” he amended.

His touch was light and loose, giving her ample opportunity to escape.  Her body shifted forward once more.

“Where?” she breathed back at him, shaky hands already moving to rest over his forearms. It was a gesture that could outwardly appear to encourage progression, but there was a slight pressure on his skin.  Not a rebuff, just a reminder to be careful.  Another notation of her inexperience.

“Anywhere you like.  I’m not shy and I won’t hurt you.  Touch doesn’t have to be sexual to be intimate.”

That was sound enough reasoning in Maka’s mind.  A small hand tentatively reached upwards, fingertips brushing over a pale cheek.  When Kid offered her a small smile, she pressed the entire palm against his skin.  She felt it heat under her touch, a little gasp escaping her. 

“Anywhere you like.  Take your time.”

Soft hands slid down his neck, dipping beneath the collar of his shirt to feel sensitive skin.  It was his turn to shiver.  The Shinigami’s neck had always been a hot spot for him, but he tamped down the desire that was blooming in his gut to focus on the reactions of his current partner.

Maka was equally attuned to his responses, the twitch of flesh beneath fingertips impossible to ignore. He had leaned into the touch slightly, so she allowed herself to stroke over the area with her fingertips.  Up and down, languid, almost teasing.  While it was true that she was inexperienced in the ways of sex, she was incredibly familiar with reading body language.  You couldn’t be in their line of work and not learn how to read other people.  Such inattentiveness would sign your death warrant.

Her hands slid downwards, grazing over surprisingly built up pectoral muscles.  She wasn’t stupid.  She knew how fit the raven was beneath his suits.  She had seen him in swim trunks often enough to know he was no longer the wiry boy of their youth.  And yet, it was still a jarring realization.  The change in context rattled her and she pulled her hand away as if burned.

“Are you alright?”

The blonde curled the retreating hand into a fist, gaze turned to the floor as she felt all the blood rush to her face.  This was absolutely mortifying.

“I’m fine,” she mumbled.  “You’re just, y’know...” Her voice trailed off, blush growing deeper.

“What?  What is it?  We can stop if you’re uncomfortable, I don’t mind.”

Kid was quick to soothe.  It was inherent to his nature, especially when other people had spent so many years easing his fears and helping him manage his OCD.  He just wanted Maka comfortable.

“You’re hot, ok?!  Christ…”

The smile plastered on his face reached a level of roguishness that could only be rivaled by Soul.  That grin was one of knowledge and smugness.  Kid knew he was attractive.  He wouldn’t boast about it like Black*Star, but he sure knew, and he was prideful enough to enjoy hearing it.

“You’re quite lovely yourself,” he rumbled, voice pitched low.

Maka huffed, but it was a noise of derision, not embarrassment.

“I’m really not much to look at,” she grumbled.  She suddenly felt quite bitter.

“You don’t think so?” Kid hummed.  “I’m afraid I have to disagree with you, Maka.”

“What’s to like?” Maka sneered at him, gesturing at her body as she spoke.  “My face is too thin, my legs are too long, my hips are too narrow, and my chest is…”

Kid cut her off by snaking an arm around her waist, pulling her close so her back was flush with his chest.

“I won’t tell you how you feel is wrong.  It’s not my place to make that decision for you.  But I think your face is fine, with a cute little nose and the prettiest, greenest eyes I’ve ever seen.  They remind me of meadows.  Your legs are certainly not too long for me.  Perfect for wrapping around my waist later.  Your hips?  Well, they’re wider than mine if that is any consolation.  And your chest is more than enough for me.  Small breasts are fun to suck on to be perfectly candid.”

“Kid!”

“Yes?”

“You…you don’t…mind how I look?”

“Should I?” he murmured as he tipped his head in contemplation. “I am not in the habit of sleeping with people I’m not attracted to.”

His hands gingerly edged their way beneath the hem of her shirt.  He didn’t try to sneak his digits upwards or to press her closer, just allowed his fingers to move back and forth over the waistband of her skirt, smirking when her hips jerked a little. He suppressed a full grin when she leaned back against him.

“Ok.”

“Ok?”

Maka turned in his arms, cautious and careful.  She searched his face for a moment, though she wasn’t quite sure what she was looking for.  Whatever it may have been, her trepidation melted away when his eyes caught hers, warm and inviting.  His mouth looked equally inviting, so she leaned up to place a kiss on the corner of his lips.

“Ok.”


	3. Chapter 3

His forehead lowered to press against hers for the briefest of moments before a finger tipped her chin upwards and he captured her mouth for a proper kiss.  He was gentle, as he’d promised to be, and so when Maka surged forward into him he was completely caught off guard.  It was mildly painful, and he shifted backwards from the force of it, but a hand cupping a fine jaw seemed to ease the tension that had seeped into the small woman.

“Relax.  I’m not going anywhere.”

Maka’s hands were fisted in the fabric of his dress shirt, brows downturned as she concentrated.  This was only her second time kissing anybody.  The make-out session in the utility closet with Harvar had been cut short by a janitor finding them, and she had not been so inclined to find a new place to continue their liaison.   In fact, she still didn’t know what had possessed her to kiss the weapon in the first place.  Desperation?  Jealousy?

She supposed it didn’t matter now.

“You’re thinking too hard,” Kid spoke against her mouth.  “Your lips stop moving when you’re considering something.”

“I’m sorry, I was just…”

Kid only shrugged, entirely unconcerned.  His thumb traced the outline of her jaw and down her neck, sweeping over her throat before he leaned down to offer a brief kiss.  He accepted that this was going to take time.  That was fine.

“Do you like kissing, Maka?”

She wrinkled her nose at the question.  If she really considered it, the answer was no.  She didn’t like somebody else’s breath in her nose, or their tongue in her mouth.  The attempt to increase intimacy was appreciated but not particularly enjoyed.  Her answer reflected that thought.

“I like to be close to you.  I don’t mind little kisses.  Short ones.  But I don’t understand the point of making out.  I don’t find it particularly arousing.  It’s more invasive and annoying.”

The raven nodded, raising one of her hands to his lips to place a kiss there instead.

“Not everybody likes kissing.”

“No?  Because it sure feels like I’m the only one that hates it,” she groused.

“And so what if you were?  You’re allowed not to like it.  I’m sure there are other things you’ll like plenty.”

He tugged at her gently, leading her towards his bed.  The lack of hesitation made his heart skip a beat, his brain struggling to keep a handle on his libido in order to follow her subtle cues.  The other meister was all over the damn map when it came to social interaction in a normal setting.  When intimacy was involved she became nearly unstable.

It suddenly made sense to him why she and Soul weren’t official.  They were both incredibly inept in this regard.

The Shinigami sat down on the edge of the mattress, legs spreading slightly to tug the blonde between them.  His fingers pressed into the small of her back, urging her forward.  He was putting a little pressure on her now, intrigued to see how she would respond.  While he was a patient man, he was not a saint.  He wouldn’t insist she do anything, but a little guidance was obviously necessary.

Neither of them moved, just stared at each other, Kid’s eyes heavy lidded, Maka’s wide and curious.  They glittered with interest, and she leaned forward to press her lips to the space between his ear and jaw.  Saffron hues closed and he didn’t bother to hold back a pleasured sigh.  Such a small sound seemed to be enough to encourage her to continue and soon enough she was littering his skin with small kisses.

He jumped a little when her tongue flicked against his Adam’s apple in a daring display of confidence.

“Nnn…”

She bit down gently on the right side of his neck, startling as his body jerked.

“I’m sorry!  Was that wrong?  I’ll stop.”

The raven shifted on the bed as he shook his head with a surprising amount of force

“Felt good.  Neck is sensitive.”

His hands spanned over her waist and pulled her in close again, erection pressing against a creamy thigh.  He gave her barely a moment to consider that pressure against her leg before he leaned back on the mattress, tugging her on top of him with minimal effort.  He was careful to make sure she settled on his belly (and not just for her benefit), but was not at all discreet in his admiration.  His dick twitched in his pants when he considered the implications of their present position and he couldn’t make himself feel bad about it.

Long arms raised over his head, though he longed to touch and explore himself.  But this wasn’t about him at all.  And the less threatening he seemed, the bolder she got.  It wouldn’t take much longer until she allowed him what he wanted.

“You can continue if you like,” he rumbled once more, hips raising ever so slightly to encourage her.  “I liked what you were doing…very, very much.”

He knew he was leering.  Couldn’t help himself.  Maka seemed to take it as a challenge, dropping her body to settle over him more fully, lips returning to their previous task of claiming his flesh.  She whined against him and he held in a moan, breath hitching in place of the plaintive noise.  Long fingers curled and twitched against empty air while her hands were suddenly _everywhere._

They ran over his chest, over his arms, into his hair.  He felt the trembling in her digits.  Felt it as she pulled at dark strands involuntarily.  He was painfully aware of everything she was doing.  Maka was driving him absolutely mad.  It was clear she had no real game plan, didn’t really know what she was doing, but she was taking risks, and that was exciting.

Slowly, oh so slowly, her hands crept along the length of his arms.  Her fingers slid over his palms and then between his digits, and she interlocked them as her mouth brushed over his over and over and over.  Her breath ghosted over his face and his hands squeezed hers, and then she settled her pelvis right over his and they groaned together.

Heat was licking its way up Kid’s spine, coiling in his groin, and he chanced raising his hips up into hers.  She tensed and whimpered, but relaxed again quickly enough.  He repeated the motion, breath caught in his chest.  Such a juvenile action, grinding.  But it felt good.  It felt better when Maka responded with pressure of her own, gasping as the bulge in his pants rubbed against her center.

The raven disengaged his fingers from the other meister with great care, palms pressing into the mattress as he began to sit up.  When she started to move away he seized her hips, taking the opportunity to steal a kiss or two and to nip at covered collarbones.  He mimicked her earlier actions, teeth pinching gingerly at the thin skin of her jaw, nosing her head up so he could mouth at her throat.

Maka was quite aware of the hands on her back and the solid length pressed against her.  She was surprised to find that not only did she not mind, she wanted to feel more.  Her head fell to the side toward her shoulder and then rolled the opposite direction as the Shinigami marked her.  Her hips pressed forward into his at random intervals and her lips quirked up in a small smile every time she heard him grunt or huff.

He was getting flustered, and she liked it.  He was excited because of her, and she really liked that, too.

She shifted against the lean male beneath her, noting the softness of the down comforter beneath her knees.  The blonde felt the sudden desire to be laid out on it.  Wanted to be covered and coveted.  She wanted to understand what an orgasm felt like when it was somebody else bringing her to that peak.

“You’re doing it again,” Kid hummed.

Maka gasped as warm hands pressed into the skin of her back.  The sly dog had finally managed to slip his hands beneath her blouse and he moved them along her spine, touch light and fleeting.

“I feel hot,” Maka complained, hiding her face in the crook of his neck.

Kid’s response was to simply draw his fingers down her back to slip a finger beneath the waist band of her skirt, teasing the base of her spine.  And then those digits drew back up to slip higher on her back, and he stilled abruptly.

Maka leaned back to peer at him with concerned eyes.

“What’s wrong?”

Did he want to stop?  Please, death, no.

The raven swallowed thickly as he said, “You’re not wearing a bra.”

She looked at him as if he were stupid.

“Kinda no point, y’know?  They’re not big enough for one to be necessary.”

A strangled noise escaped the taller, a small shudder following shortly after.  The man had great restraint, yes…but he was still a man.  He couldn’t pretend that he was unaffected by this new information.  Well, he could…but why?

“Kid?”

“Hmmm?”

“Touch me more?”

There was another shudder, another rolling rumble stirring in his chest.  He obliged her by sliding farther onto the bed, waiting for her to situate herself before he rolled her onto her back.  He didn’t hover over her, just settled on his side and nudged at her throat again.  He pulled her shirt up just enough to rest his hand on the smooth skin of her belly, circling her navel with his pointer finger while his mouth busied itself with tugging gently at her earlobe.

Maka whined, but it was not a sound of pleasure.  She was frustrated.

“Higher! Or…lower…I don’t care!  I want…” she stopped herself.

“No, tell me what you want.  I can’t make you feel good if I don’t know what you want me to do.”

His voice was husky and rough.  Arousal clouded his mind while his fingers walked up her belly, far beneath her shirt, and the pad of a finger found a nipple.  She gasped and he huffed a laugh, flattening his palm over the modest mound.

Maka’s skin was covered in goosebumps, the points of her breasts hardening beneath his touch.  Her hips arced upwards, but there was nothing there to meet her, and it was maddening.  She growled and bowed again, trying to convey what she wanted without having to voice it. 

“Tell me what you want, Maka,” Kid whispered in her ear. 

He was taunting her.

Bastard.

She rolled onto her side to mirror him, arms squeezing between their bodies to reach for the buttons of his shirt.  She froze when he wrapped his hands around her wrists and stared her dead in the eye.  His gaze was not hard, but it was mildly chastising.

“No.  I will give you whatever it is you want, but you have to _tell me_.  Sex seems pretty straightforward, but people make it unnecessarily confusing and uncomfortable by not communicating.”

Maka frowned at him.

“I’m not trying to be mean, Maka.  You wanted me to teach you, I’m teaching you.  Even if I said no, which is incredibly unlikely at this juncture, that doesn’t mean total rejection.  There are two of us here.  Two sets of hands to touch, two sets of lips to speak, two sets of eyes to watch, and two sets of ears to listen.”

The blonde meister nodded at the Shinigami’s words.  It was a fair point.  And Maka had always been about fairness.

“I want…closer.  With your shirt off.  Or mine.  Or just…naked.  Naked would be good…”

Her words went straight to his crotch and he rolled onto her without any further thought.  His arms caged her in, minimal space between her stomach and his, faces close enough that their noses brushed.

“You want me naked?”

“Yes!”

“Ok then,” he acquiesced, sitting up to rest on his knees, straddling her thighs.

She followed suit, adjusting her position slightly, twitching when he brought her hands to his chest.  A silent invitation to start opening buttons.

“You have to tell me what you want, Kid,” Maka mocked, grinning at him wickedly.

He blinked once before he spoke, casual and lilting, “I want you to undress me.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pacing has turned out slower than I intended, but I can't say I have a problem with it.

Kid wasn’t shy.  He had told her as much and was convinced that his openness would scare her away.  But Maka was Maka, and she always rose to a challenge, even if it embarrassed her.  The current shade of her face told the raven that she was incredibly out of her element, but even as her fingers shook she was opening buttons.  Slowly but surely his cotton undershirt was revealed, and when she finally opened the last button, she reached towards his shoulders to remove the garment fully.

He allowed it to fall away, eyes tracking the movements of her hands as she slid fingers over forearms, biceps, triceps, and then threaded her fingers in his hair once more.  The Shinigami didn’t complain when she pulled him down for a kiss, this one elongated and more thorough than the ones that had come before.

“I thought you didn’t like kissing?” he smiled against her mouth, chancing a nip at her lower lip.

“Well, I guess I like kissing you,” she huffed, annoyed that he was talking instead of keeping her occupied.

Kid laughed briefly before capturing her mouth again, slowly pushing her back into the mattress.  Maka complied without any fuss, tugging at him insistently to get him closer.  She groaned when his weight settled between her legs and whimpered when she pressed upwards and was met with the slow rolling of his lower body.

It was getting more difficult for the raven to focus with Maka becoming more courageous with each passing second.  She was already working clumsily at removing his belt, even as he was pulling off her skirt.  She didn’t even seem to notice, and that was beyond pleasing.  There was no flinching or retreating, just the occasional upward rocking of her hips that he met with great enthusiasm.

“Fuck!”

“Getting there.”

Her inexperienced wriggling was doing a surprisingly good job of riling Kid up, though she had no idea.  His breathing was still relatively even with a random catch of breath, but everything else about him was still steady.  What she couldn’t feel was the way his cock pulsed in the confines of his pants, or the contraction of muscle in his thighs as he tried not to dry hump her into submission, or how he was gritting his teeth to be quiet.

He was trying his damnedest to focus.

Maka’s neck was covered in red splotches, indicative of quickly forming hickies.  Kid wasn’t much better off, the blonde having sucked bruises over his collar bones and throat.  There was even a love bite behind one of his ears.  The sound he had made when she’d placed it had been absolutely delicious.

The young god sat up just enough to drag the blonde meister’s body closer.  He kept up his grinding, rocking back and forth, pulling tiny gasps from her. One of his hands grabbed the bottom of her shirt, pushing it up, up, up, hoping she would take the hint.  He needed more skin.  He needed more untouched flesh to mark up and claim.

Thank the universe she was smart.  The blouse disappeared in a matter of seconds, and when it was gone he descended on her like a starving man.  Soft lips closed around a pink nipple and Maka cried out beneath him.  The noise would have distressed him had she not pulled his head in closer.  But she was obviously not in any distress herself, judging by the way her hips bucked and her fingers curled painfully tight in his hair.

“Ah!  Aha, easy, Maka!”

“Sorrysorrysorry…” she babbled. 

Her grip loosened, but she was shivering almost uncontrollably.  She jerked every time his tongue swept over the hardened bud and she squeaked when he switched breasts.  True to his word, the raven sucked the entirety of one modest mound of flesh into his mouth, reveling in the moaning of the woman pinned under him.

“You’re so loud,” he chuckled, teasing.

“’M’sorry.  I’ll be quiet,” she whispered.  A promise.

It was a promise he didn’t want her to keep.

“Be as loud as you like.  No one can hear you but me.  I like hearing how I affect you.”

Maka stared up at him, cheeks flushed pink, eyes dewy and wide.  Intermittent tremors still shook her but she was beginning to relax.  Being practically naked in front of one of her best friends was less concerning than she thought it would be.  She wasn’t completely immune, but it was still easier than she had expected and she was grateful for it.

Now if only he would follow suit.

“You’re still wearing too much clothing,” she glared at him.

He smirked at her, recalling his earlier request.

“I asked you to undress me.  You managed to rid me of my over shirt and my belt.  Did you get distracted along the way?”

Maka gaped at him, turning briefly to seize a pillow from the head of the bed and throw it at him.

“Ass!”

The gun meister caught the pillow easily, laughing without inhibition.  It ceased abruptly when he felt the weight of the scythe meister hit him full force, knocking him onto his back.  He squirmed beneath her as she moved to open the fly of his pants, giggling like a lunatic once more.  But when a firm hand pressed to the bulge in his underwear he froze.

Those green eyes of hers were vibrant with mischief and she met his gaze without shame, challenging him as she gently squeezed.  It was obvious she wasn’t entirely sure about what she was doing, her grip weak, being mindful not to hurt.  It definitely didn’t hurt Kid.  It was exhilarating.  Sinful.

“You little minx!” he gasped, shoving his hips into her hand.

“You’re a tease!” she groused.

The raven nodded in agreement, an apology on his lips.  Kid didn’t get a single syllable out before she was tugging both pants and underwear down his thighs.  He certainly wasn’t going to stop her, raising his hips to allow her to complete her ask while he worked on pulling his undershirt over his head.

And then he was sprawled out, bare ass naked, with a virgin scythe meister hiding her face in his pants.

“I don’t know what you’ve heard, Maka,” he chortled, “but it does no good to bury your face in the crotch of a man’s pants if his crotch isn’t in those pants.”

“Ugh!  Shut up!” came the muffled reply.  She didn’t dare look at him.

“You’re hiding in my clothes and I can see you’re red as a beet!”

“Shuuuuuut uuuuuuup!”

Kid couldn’t help but grin.  Her shyness was utterly adorable, especially when he considered the kind of person she usually was.  A woman of action, one who loved adventure, who didn’t show her fear.  This Maka was apprehensive and unsure, a little ashamed.  Kid appreciated the vulnerability.

He crawled back up the bed and propped himself up against the headboard.  He considered slipping beneath his sheets in order to ease her discomfort a little, but Maka…Maka did better when she had visuals.  Awkward in this case, but no less true.

“Look at me, Maka.”

She shook her head, still hiding behind his clothes.

Look at me,” Kid dropped his voice, his words no longer requesting her compliance, but insisting on it.

The scythe meister did as asked, albeit slowly.  Her eyes settled on his left shoulder as a focal point, pointedly ignoring his face or his groin.  She pulled her lips in between her teeth, attempting to gnaw away her trepidation.

Kid held out his hand and she took it, though she still didn’t look at him.  When he pulled her against his chest with an arm draped over her shoulders she turned into his side to hide in his ribcage.  He crossed his ankles and stared at the wall opposite the bed, relaxed as could be.  His fingers combed through ashen hair and he let Maka stay just like that, huddled against his body.

His erection was flagging, but he didn’t really care.  It’d come back.  His current priority was to lower the tension in the room.  The best way to do that, of course, was to throw Maka completely off course.  He was pretty sure she was expecting him to try and get her to touch his dick.  That made it pretty obvious he needed to go the other direction.

“Hey Maka, how often do you masturbate?”

Her head popped up faster than a meerkat looking for danger.

“Excuse me!?” she squealed, glaring at him.

The Shinigami was completely unphased.

“I asked how often you masturbate.  And while we’re at it, do you prefer your fingers or toys?”

Maka blinked so rapidly that kid was amazed her eyelids didn’t fall off.  His face, however, remained completely impassive.

“How…how is that relevant!?  Or appropriate!?”

The raven blinked slowly, like an owl observing a ridiculous branch mate.

“You’re in my house, naked, in my bed, and you asked me to take your virginity.  How is my inquiry irrelevant or inappropriate?”

She raised a finger, mouth wide open to respond.  And then she stopped, eyes going glassy and then blank before she slumped against his side again with a scowl.

“Toys,” she mumbled.

“Mmm…ok.  Excuse me a moment.”

The taller meister slipped out of bed, disappearing into his walk in closet momentarily, fully aware of a pair of eyes on his ass.  He couldn’t blame her.  His ass was pretty great.  When he returned he had a small box in his hand and a smile on his face. 

Maka couldn’t avoid looking at him.  She tried focusing on his mouth, but her eyes went everywhere.  She noted the rippling muscle of his abs, the broadness of his shoulders, the sharp v that lead to his…

_Sweet death, put your eyes back in your head, Maka!_

The blonde shook her head in an attempt to refocus, honing in on the box the other meister held.

“What do you have, Kid?” she queried.

“Something to help us relax,” was his simple answer.

Her arms crossed over her chest to cover herself a little, but Maka didn’t curl up or turn away, so Kid advanced.  He set the box on the bedside table before he sat on the bed once more.  A couple of quick kisses had Maka pliant and supple beneath his touch once more and he hummed his appreciation.

“Do you trust me?” he asked.  It was a serious question.  They’d gotten this far, but Maka was still flighty, still insecure.

The answer was not immediate, but when she responded with a soft, “Yes,” he saw nothing but honesty in her eyes. 

“Why do you keep asking?”

He cupped her face in his hands and smiled gently. 

“Because it matters.”


	5. Chapter 5

His kisses were hot on her neck, cascading over her shoulders, down her ribcage, along the alternately smooth and scarred skin of her belly.  She apologized for them and he asked her why.  It wasn’t as if he was unmarked.  Fighting corrupted souls was a hazardous job, and he’d been ripped open a fair amount of times.  He was a Shinigami, but he was not immortal.

His father’s death was a constant reminder of that.

Kid had finally managed to rid the scythe meister of her underwear, but didn’t immediately dive for his prize.  He took his time, careful as ever, moving his palms up her thighs and behind her back as he hovered over her, hips angled carefully away.  He moved his hands up and down, back and forth, sometimes closing over a breast to thumb a nipple, other times grabbing her ass to give a firm squeeze.

It seemed like an infinite amount of teasing and Maka had grown impatient with him.  The next time his fingertips crossed the threshold of her pelvis to skim along the tops of her thighs her legs fell open, a silent plea for him to just _touch_ already.

He didn’t bother to tease or cajole, just took the cue, a single digit seeking out tight heat.  He watched her face contort, expressions morphing in rapid fashion.  Consternation, confusion, desire…pleasure.  The flush creeping along her body was stunning.  He appreciated the rosy bloom of it, the sweat forming on her brow. 

She wasn’t luminous or glowing by any stretch of the imagination, contorted oddly as her hips shifted, trying to help him find just the right spot to please her.  She even commented that she felt ridiculous, that it shouldn’t be this difficult.

“Sex isn’t always pretty, Maka,” he rumbled.  “But it doesn’t have to be pretty if it feels right.”

Kid was two fingers deep in her at this point, had her gasping and writhing on his hand with intermittent pauses for her to shake her head when she didn’t appreciate a motion. 

“Not there!  That…itches?”

The raven hummed and crooked his fingers inside her, touch feather light and lazy.

“Better?”

“Shit, yeah…” she groaned.

The box he had pulled from the closet had long since been opened but had yet to be used.  Kid figured now was as good a time as any, plucking a toy from within its confines.  She had said she preferred toys, and while she was responding beautifully to his touch he wouldn’t deny her something she had admitted she enjoyed.

A lovely silver bullet, batteries already inserted in its case, buzzed to life.  He pressed it gingerly alongside her clit while his fingers plunged back inside her, sunk in to the last knuckle.  A wicked grin overtook his face when she jerked under his hand and her inner walls rippled violently against his digits.

“Good, yeah?” he asked.

Her body was strung taut again, but he turned his head to look behind him, pleased to see her toes curling.  The vibrations were still set relatively low, so he pushed the device over slightly and let it sit directly on the sensitive nub.

“Fuuuuuuuck….” Maka drawled.  “Turn it up.”

She sounded absolutely drunk.  The woman hadn’t even had an orgasm yet, but she was sinking deeper into the mattress.  Strung tighter than a bowstring to near boneless in just a couple of seconds.  It was absolutely fascinating to the Shinigami.  He didn’t even question it when she requested more power from the toy, he just complied.

“Most women don’t like such direct stimulation,” he commented.  He had met a couple who had enjoyed it, but overall it seemed women couldn’t stand it.

“I—aha!—I’m not most w-women!” Maka shot back.

Very true.

She was running on instinct at this point, a leg raising to rest against Kid’s hip, her own pelvis rocking upwards to seek more friction.  He matched her pace and pushed the vibrator against her clit more firmly, letting her voice and the motion of her body guide him.

“More…more more more, please--I…”

The long digits inside her hadn’t ceased their movements, trying to coax her closer to that edge.  She was nearly there, he could feel it, could see it.  Her upper body pressed back into his mattress, hands resting up near her head, fingers loosely curled in towards her palms.  Her lower body was wrought with tension of the best sort, thighs contracting and relaxing, the muscles of her abdomen following suit as she chased her end.

“You’re so beautiful like this, Maka.  So lovely.”

The moan the escaped her was nothing short of debauched and she clamped down on his fingers with a surprising amount of strength.

“Do you like it when I tell you how pretty you are, Maka?” he leaned down to murmur in her ear.  “Do you like knowing that I enjoy feeling you move under me?”

“Kid, please…” she whimpered.

“Are you going to come for me, Maka?  All over my hand?”

Kid’s voice was still hushed, he was still bent over her to whisper filthy words in her ear.  And those fingers never stopped moving.  Even though he had put himself at an odd angle, he still moved that toy over her, trying to push her over the edge.

“I wanna…I’m so close…”

Her hands rose to rest flat on his chest.  She didn’t push him away but he leaned back just the same, taking in her furrowed brows.  Frustration and desperation were both evident there, though he wasn’t overly worried about it.

“What’s wrong, love?”

He was circling the vibrator over her clit now, turning the speed up the tiniest bit, lips quirking at the jump in her body.

“I don’t think that I can…I can’t come with—with your…”

“Mmm?”

“Your fingers, I can’t—fuck—I can’t with you inside me!”

Maka’s body still rolled against his hands as she spoke, but she turned her head away from him.  She hated having to admit when she couldn’t do something.  She had never hated it more than she did now.  It was bad enough she was a virgin, but she couldn’t even get off with Kid’s fingers’ intrusion.

Kid, however, said nothing.  He simply removed his hand and pressed it, wet fingers and all, against her hip.  He turned the vibrator up once more and started drawing it down along the sides of the sensitive nerve cluster, alternating left and right as he watched her climb towards the peak of orgasm again.

“Better?”

Her eyes closed, bridge of her nose wrinkled as she scrunched it upwards in concentration.  The toy hit a spot that had her grabbing desperately for the Shinigami’s hand, holding it in place with surprising force.

“There, there, there!” she chanted. 

The motion of her body had shifted from long-arced rocking to short, desperate thrusts.  Her lips quivered, pulled back from her teeth, chest heaving and voice raising in pitch.

“You’re right there, aren’t you Maka?  You want it riiiiight there,” Kid hummed.  His voice was dripping sex, unabashed pleasure coursing through his own body.  She didn’t see it but his hand flew to his dick (which had long since happily reanimated itself), hand clamping down on the base.  It surprised him that he felt that need to prevent his own orgasm, but it also made him immeasurably happy.

“Kid…gonna…I wanna…”

“Nobody’s stopping you, Maka.  Come for me.”

He leaned down to kiss her eyelids, along her jaw, teeth sinking into the sensitive skin between ear and throat.

Her thighs clamped shut around his hand, tighter than a vice, and she went still and quiet.  The only sounds in the room were her heavily punctuated huffs of breath as she came and the buzz of the bullet against her body.  She bucked and jerked a time or two, gasped once, but still she did not relinquish Kid’s hand.  Her orgasm seemed to last forever, the pulsing in her groin refusing to cease.

“Jesus…” he groaned.  He’d never seen anything like it before.

When Maka finally released her death grip on his hand it was with a yelp and a rough shove, hips turning away to avoid any further stimulation.

The vibrator was shut off and returned to the side table before Kid bowed over her to press gentle kisses to her face.

“Was it good?” he smiled as he peered down at her.

Maka gazed up at him, eyes heavy lidded, dreamy, sleepy…a little drunk.

“So good,” she slurred.  “So, so good.  You’re good.”

He huffed a laugh.

“I try.”

“More?”

Kid drew his fingers through loose strands of her hair before leaning down for a kiss.  She responded slowly, mouth dropping open for him, though he did nothing beyond tracing her lower lip with his tongue.  He could get away with that, but anything more and she would retreat from him.

He watched her a moment more before he offered his response, arms encircling her waist to pull her closer and allow his body to press flush to hers.

“Anything you want, darling.”


	6. Chapter 6

Maka was caged in once more, Kid’s arms on either side of hers, stomachs in contact, his cock sliding along her thigh.  He made no noise, but she felt the twitching his skin and heard the shiver in his breath when he exhaled.  He was being unbelievably patient with her.  Even though she knew that was just Kid’s nature, she felt a bit selfish.  He deserved something more than her just taking from him.

She took a deep breath, tongue flicking out to graze behind his ear.  The raven’s body shook again.  She bit in the same spot and sucked, overlaying a previous hickey with a fresh one.

“I want to touch you…” she exhaled against his jaw, even as her hand was sliding down over his belly.

Kid said absolutely nothing.  He only adjusted his position before his hand joined hers, encouraging her action.  He remained silent even when he felt her small hand graze neatly groomed hair.  Made no sound when she finally closed her hand around his length and gently ran her fingers along it.

“Is…is this ok?”

The Shinigami nodded, squeezing her hand in an effort to cue her to hold onto him tighter.

“I won’t break.  I promise.”

Maka’s face got redder and redder the longer she touched him, but she didn’t pull away.  The urge was there, but she swallowed it down.  She chanced looking up every now and then, hoping for a little more guidance.  The gun meister offered it in the form of squeezing her hand tighter in some areas, loosening his grip in others. 

“Take your thumb and rub—ah, that’s right—right there.  Good girl.”

Maka’s fingers constricted around him every time he praised her.  The litanies poured from his mouth at a quicker rate, hips shoving forward to thrust himself against her palm.

“Tell me what it feels like,” he spoke over a shudder.  His voice wasn’t that of an instructor, but of a man losing himself to pleasure.

Maka liked that.

“It feels…warm,” she began, sucking on her lower lip before she continued.  “Hard and soft at the same time.  Kinda spongy actually,” she giggled a little.  “Actually, if I really think about it, it feels a lot like the lung of that witch in Cairo that we had to…”

“Nope!” Kid’s eyes shot open.  “Please, sweet death, do not compare my dick to a dead witch’s organs!”

“Awww, come on!  They were surprisingly symmetrical!”

The Shinigami glared at her, but it was a wasted effort.  Maka grinned at him like a Cheshire cat, continuing her exploration with quickly diminishing concern.  Her hand had left his shaft to fondle his testicles, rolling them gingerly between her fingers.  These, she knew, could not withstand near the same amount of pressure as the rest of him.

“Shit, Maka…I…are you sure you’ve never done this before?” Kid gasped.

She shook her head, stating that she just enjoyed playing with weighted balls in her spare time.  Helped with her dexterity.

No shit.

The blonde pulled her hand back up and closed it around the head of his dick again, marveling a little at the fluid that had gathered there.  She was a virgin, sure, but she was also a scholar.  She understood the mechanics of sex, so it didn’t particularly surprise her to see it.  It did make her a little giddy to know it was there because of _her._

Her fist closed over the head and rotated a bit, spreading the slightly sticky substance over his skin.  She smirked when he hissed and bucked into her palm.  When she looked up at him again she found his pale skin had flushed a vibrant pink, a slight tremor shaking his hand, and his eyes closed with his lower lip held firmly between his teeth.

“Kid?”

“Nnn…”

“Are you…am I doing something wrong?”

“Fuck no, Maka.  What you’re doing is very, very right,” he laughed mirthlessly.  “I underestimated how good you are with your hands.”

“I’m sorry…” she flushed.

He captured her hand, pulling it away from flesh that throbbed and begged for more stimulation.  He kissed her fingertips and her palm, her wrist and forearm, sighing gently.

“You definitely don’t need to be sorry.  You did well enough I had to stop you.”

Oh?” she frowned a little, thinking about his words.  “Oh!”

The raven slipped his hand back between her legs, happy to find that she was still slick from her orgasm.  He ran his thumb over her clit cautiously, watching to see what she’d do.  When she hissed and turned away a little his nostrils flared. 

“Still sensitive?”

“Y-yeah.”

“Good.”

“Eh?  Why?”

“I have a confession to make, Maka,” Kid spoke seriously.  “I love foreplay.  It’s important.  Sets the mood, helps my partner relax.  But…” he stopped for a moment to consider his next words. “If my partner comes first, she’s more sensitive and considerably more responsive.  It feels fucking amazing.”

Though Kid wasn’t particularly embarrassed by his confession (it was factual after all) he did feel a bit selfish about it, and he expressed his chagrin by rubbing the back of his neck and blushing a bit brighter.

“I don’t know why you have that look on your face.  Sounds to me like it’s a win-win for us both.”

The raven meister responded with a bubbly laugh and a small shrug.  He supposed he shouldn’t be surprised at her powers of analyzation.  Maka could be impulsive, but she had always been incredibly astute.

“Alright then,” he spoke as he once again leaned over to grab something from the table drawer.  “This isn’t an option for anybody else, but I’m clean, and you’ve never done this before, so…condom or no condom?”

“Aside from the obvious, what’s the difference?” she queried.

“Basically the decision comes down to whether or not you want to feel what it’s like with jizz inside of you,” he shrugged.  “Some like it, some hate it.  There’s no right or wrong way to feel about it.”

“Well,” she began, tone thoughtful, “I’ve got an IUD.  You can’t knock me up.  And I did say I want to know what it was like, so…”

“Is this your way of trying to say bareback is fine, Maka?  Because you really can just say it.  I won’t die if you want me to cover it up, either.”

She snorted and shook her head, waving the condom away.

“Could always try it with one later,” she said, as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

Maka did not miss his cock jerking at her words.

“Does it…does it do that a lot?”

“Only when it’s really excited,” came the casual statement, condom being returned to the darkness of the drawer.

The scythe meister was stunned into silence and Kid took the opportunity to seize her legs, pulling forward abruptly so she was laid flat out on her back again.  Her surprised gasp fed the heat that was forming in his chest, his gut, coiling tighter and tighter.  It was the first time in years that he was concerned about how long he’d last.  Maka ignited a passion in him that he had been concerned was snuffed out.  It had been awhile since another person had made him feel so desperate, and he’d missed it.

He tried not to dwell on the feeling overmuch.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't decide if this should be the last chapter or if there should be one more. So I'll let y'all decide!

There was a lot of twisting and turning involved before Kid seemed settle enough to proceed.  He pulled Maka’s legs forward, hitched one up, pressed on her hip to get her to turn her pelvis a certain way.  The Shinigami suddenly seemed nervous and was falling back into old habits, subconsciously seeking symmetry in order to soothe himself.

She refrained from commenting on it, choosing to rub along his forearms instead.  There was no way he was more nervous than she was.  He’d done this enough to know how things worked.

“Yeah, I’ve had my fair share of bedmates,” he said idly.

Maka blanched, but he only leaned down to kiss her forehead.

“You were talking to yourself.  It’s alright.”

Maka felt the other meisters thumbs gliding over her hipbones once more before they retreated.  One hand slid underneath her left thigh to hold the leg up and against him, the other slid along his length for a couple of strokes before he lined himself up, exhaling sharply as he felt the beginnings of slick heat against his skin.

“You ready?”

Maka took a deep breath and nodded before offering a quiet, “Yes,” shifting beneath him.

The raven tapped her thigh with the flat of his hand, asking for her attention.

“Look at me.  Don’t look there, look up here.  You want me to stop, I’ll stop, all you have to do is say so.”

The blonde nodded again, ashen hair falling in her eyes a bit.  She brushed it away and then found Kid’s eyes.  They shone with a fondness she hadn’t seen in him before, soft and golden, welcoming, safe.  She ignored the nudge of his hips, just focused on his face.  Watched him watch her.

He managed to slip the head just inside before he grit his teeth and hunched over.  Her inner walls had clamped around him almost immediately, and there would be no moving if she stayed this way.

“Relax, relax, relax,” he chanted.  “I’m not going to hurt you, Maka,  _I swear._ ”

“I’m trying!”

The mattress rolled beneath them as he shifted his weight on his knees, right hand dropping to grip beneath her other thigh and tilt her pelvis up.  His chest lowered, the new proximity allowing him to talk in her ear.  She seemed to like it when he did that.

“Shhh, it’s ok.  Just relax,” he crooned.

Her body was tight with indecision, but Kid knew her mind was clear.  If she wanted to stop she would say so.  That was something he had no worries about.  Her reaction to him was largely instinctual and he understood the frustration of battling with internal demons.  Intimacy was difficult for her and new experiences were scary, regardless of who you were or what you did.

He just needed to be patient a little longer.

Small strong arms slipped between his own, her hands arcing up to rest over his shoulder blades.  Her fingertips dug into the muscle there, spasming of their own accord.

“I’m sorry!  I’m trying,” Maka gurgled at him.  She sounded near tears, frustrated that her body was betraying her.

“Shhhh.”

The Shinigami kept his face tucked away near her neck, whispering that he’d make her feel good, that she was safe, he wouldn’t let anything happen to her.  It was fine.  She was fine.  And slowly but surely she sagged against him.

When he pushed forward again he expected to have to halt and start the process all over again.  Though there was a small contraction it wasn’t enough to halt him.  He just rocked back and forth, in and out, a simple push and pull.  The draw backwards was minimal due to his position, but he felt the progress he made every time his hips rolled.

Maka had relaxed enough that raven chose to raise himself on his forearms to look at her again.  Her eyes were glassy and unfocused, her grip on his back slightly slack.  The thinnest ring of grassy green was visible around lust blown pupils.  There were all sorts of questions swimming in those brilliant hues, but she couldn’t voice them.

Instead, Kid simply asked her, “How do you feel?”

She didn’t answer, just pulled him back down to bury her face in his neck.  She gasped and shivered, legs moving to wrap around his waist.

Oh…oh that was too delicious.  Kid couldn’t let it slide.

He smiled as he chuckled, “I told you your legs weren’t too long.  They feel perfect around me.”

She trembled again, walls of her sex mirroring the external action.

“You feel perfect around me.”

The resulting moan that Maka unleashed was unearthly.  Simultaneously depraved and beguiling.  He was a selfish man and wanted to hear more of those sounds.  Wanted her to wail for him, scream his name, let the world know that he’d had her first.

He did not believe that virginity was a particularly sacred thing.  There was nothing inherently special about being a virgin, nor anything disgraceful about it.  He did believe, though, that a person offering their body to another, particularly when they had not partaken in such intimacy before, was sacred.  It showed inherent trust.  A connection existed between those two people that would tie them together forever.

It was also a point of pride.  A matter of ego.  Maka would go to Soul in the end and she would be his.  There was no doubt in Kid’s mind that this was the case.  But the truth was that Kid was the first man to have her, and there was no changing that.  He could not take it back.  Did not want to take it back. 

The primal side of him flared red hot at the notion that while other men could have her they had not been bestowed the honor of being first in line.  He was a means to an end, yes, but this was something Soul had not been gifted with, and he coveted the feeling.

Maka was trying to just keep herself together.  Every inch that filled her shot white hot heat licking up her spine.  It was absolutely incredible.  Kid hadn’t been kidding when he’d told her how much more sensitive things would be.  It was bordering on overstimulating, but sweet fuck it was amazing.

“More, deeper… _something_!”

With a low growl thrumming in his throat, the raven rolled over, balancing the scythe meister on his hips without effort.  He snorted as her eyes went wide again, arms flying up to cover her chest.

“What are you doing!?” she yelped, flushing crimson from her forehead all the way to her hidden breasts.

“Giving you control.”

“What?”

“You have more control if you’re on top.  You can experiment a little.  Don’t get me wrong, I immensely enjoy being over you.  It makes me feel powerful if I’m to be honest.  But I don’t need to feel that right now, you do.”

“But I don’t know…I don’t know what to do,” she whispered as she ducked her head.  The curtain of her hair provided ample coverage to hide from.

“You keep saying that as if it should bother me, Maka,” the raven spoke candidly.  “It doesn’t bother me.  It feels good.  _You_  feel good.”

She tried to shift away from him but he didn’t allow it.  Her motion wasn’t a matter of consent, but rather an attempt to hide from him.  It was unnecessary and a little hurtful.

 “Do you think I’m unaffected by you?  Do you think that I don’t feel any sort of attraction or desire for you?” he questioned her as his hips canted upwards.

“I—I don’t…”

“You don’t understand how difficult it is for me to behave myself.  I don’t mean to seem cold.  Trying to teach you and ignore what my body wants to do is…it takes a lot of concentration.”

That seemed to do the trick, Maka peeking out through her hair before sweeping it out of her eyes.  She unintentionally rocked on top of him, gasped and dropped her hands onto his abdomen to catch herself.

“What the shit is that?!”

Kid grasped her hands and moved them to his chest, his own seeking out her waist to guide her.  He pulled her down as he pressed up, studying her face.  She quirked her eyebrows and squeezed his waist with her thighs, gasping again.

“Mmm, pretty sure I’m hitting your cervix.  Feels like it.”

Her hips tipped forward again and this time he was the one gasping.  The intake of breath was sharp and impossible not to notice.  She repeated the action, smiling as Kid’s eyes closed and his head tipped up and to the side.

“Good?” she asked.

“Feels fucking phenomenal, but I’m supposed to be teaching you how to feel good.”

“Seeing you like this feels pretty good,” she admitted.

The Shinigami allowed his eyes to remain closed, wanting to take a few moments to just feel Maka around him.  Her movements were becoming more insistent, body raising higher with every push forward.  Soon enough the sound of flesh meeting flesh filled the room, soft whines and grunts of effort intermingling to create a sinful symphony.

Maka’s thighs were shaking, unused to moving in such a manner for an extended period of time.  She faltered in the barely-there rhythm she and Kid had created, crying out in frustration when he slipped out of her.

When he moved to try and slide back inside her she vehemently shook her head no.  His hands dropped to his sides without a second thought, a wave of disappointment washing over him.  Disappointment turned to stone cold fear when she climbed off his body and settled next to him.

“Relax,” she taunted as she pulled him on top of her, “and fuck me.”

Oh.

At this juncture it was a chivalry be damned sort of situation.  He wanted her to feel every inch of his body, to know what ecstasy felt like, was ready to hear her call for him.

He threw her legs over his shoulders, ignoring her call of embarrassed protest in favor of driving into her so deeply she was leaving scratch marks all over his forearms.  The pain spurred him on, arms dropping and body curling over hers to hold the position of her calves over his back.  She was nearly bent in half, wailing into his neck, but she wasn’t hurting.

He wasn’t sure how she managed it, but she felt her nails digging into his upper back as they had done to his arms.  It was so fucking great.

“Fuck! FuckfuckfuckKidKidKid, what the fuck is that?! OH MY FUCKING GOD RIGHT THERE!”

The Shinigami didn’t know who he had been kidding.  Prim and proper had not been the way to go with Maka.  No, what she needed was bossy bordering on rude, and he gave it to her.

Oh, did he give it to her.

“Such a good girl, Maka.  You feel so, so good, love.  So tight, hot, wet, fucking perfect.”

The scythe meister fell suddenly silent, her fingers threading in his hair to pull at it hashly.

“Ah!  Shit!”

It didn’t actually hurt.  Not really.  It did send jolts of electricity coursing through his body, from the crown of his head to the tips of his toes.  Fuck, it was beautiful.  With each pull on his hair he thrust harder, her breathing increasing in volume.

When he finally noticed how quiet the blonde had become he slowed himself, concerned.

“Don’t you fucking stop,” she growled, voice almost threatening.  “Don’t you dare.”

He resumed his pace, trying to talk in between deep inhalations of breath.

“You got quiet.  You ok?”

“Shut up.  Shut up, shut up.  Trying to listen.  Y’make good noises,” she babbled almost incoherently.

Ahhhh, so that was it.  He had actually restrained himself trying to make her comfortable, but if she wanted noise, he could make noise.

He doubled down his efforts, arms now under hers to match the grip she had on his back.  He, however, was wise enough to grip the edge of the mattress, using it for leverage to push himself deeper still.  He huffed, growled, grunted, panted in her ear.  It was the last that really seemed to do it for her, though he felt her ripple over him whenever he let loose a moan.

“Come for me,” she whimpered.  “Please.  Wanna feel it…need to, I can’t anymore.”

Kid didn’t question her, just did his best to do what she asked.  He wanted to see her face when he finished, but he knew his own body, could time it right.  For the time being he kept himself pressed to her, his voice in her ear, bodies sticky with sweat.

He littered her neck with kisses, bit at her throat, sucked bruises into her clavicles until he felt his orgasm blooming low in his belly.  The moment he felt it stirring he sat up, pulled her legs from his shoulders to secure them around his waist once more, and called for her to look at him.

For the first time she complied with his request without hesitation, meadow green meeting goldenrod.  Heavy lidded and drunk on pleasure.

Kid finished with a guttural growl, teeth bared for the briefest of moments before he sucked in his lip and allowed his head to drop to his chest.  His body shuddered its way through his orgasm, exploding in sticky warmth, cementing his place inside his fellow meister.  She yelped at the sensation, the cry falling away into a primal groan of her own, hips raising to meet his as he emptied himself.

The Shinigami waited until he was sure he was completely spent, gently removing Maka’s legs from around his body.  He grinned like a Cheshire cat when he saw how they shook, the smile becoming impossibly wider when he noted her whole form trembling.

He collapsed next to her, pulling her into him, ignoring the tackiness of their skin, enjoying the feel of her tucked against his side.  Her chest heaved and the shaking of her hands matched the tremors in her legs, jerking at random.  He wasn’t much better off, his feet spasming with the aftershocks of orgasm.

They were quiet for a while, basking in the afterglow.  Maka stole kisses, tangled her fingers with the Shinigami’s, ran her fingers over the bruises she had given him.  He pulled his fingers through her hair and slid them along her spine, cataloged all the places he had touched her and committed them to memory.

“How was it?” he finally asked her when they were tucked beneath his sheets.

It seemed like such an innocent question, but there were subtle undertones there that Maka could not ignore.  She reached up, caressed a pale cheek, and brought his forehead down to meet hers once more.

“It was everything I needed.”

Kid smiled, taking the hand on his face in his own warm palm, pulling them down to rest over his heart.  No more words were spoken.  He simply kissed her temple and let her soft breathing lull him to sleep, content to hold her until he was forced to let go.


End file.
